


Royal Reconciliations

by ChloeNicole1912, gingerkitty



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeNicole1912/pseuds/ChloeNicole1912, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-one ever said that Kili and Tauriel would have it easy once they had gained Thorin's blessing to wed. The differences between them are great... but the bridges they build to cross this gap are more than worth the struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Reconciliations

The wedding of the year was but a few weeks away, and all of Erebor was busy, decorating the halls, making fine gowns, and crafting beautiful and elaborate gifts for the happy couple. After all, it's not everyday that a Prince gets married!

It seemed, however, that the only two people that weren't enjoying the build up were, in fact the bride and groom themselves. Kili had spent many days being measured and poked and prodded for his wedding robes, and Tauriel had had to learn the entire dwarven marriage ritual, as well as overseeing the banquet, the invites, and the various other traditions that must be kept. She was also rather miffed that no elvish culture was being incorporated into the ceremony, right down to her vows, which she had to somehow stumble through in Khuzdûl. After another long day of failing to pronounce the word for "eternity" correctly, she had had enough, and decided to talk to Kili, in hopes that he wouldn't mind her changing her vows into her native tongue. It shouldn't be a problem, in the grand scheme of things it was but a small concession. She had agreed to a dwarfish gown, hairstyle, and wedding jewellery, so surely he could give her this one, small link to her own culture?

 

She found him in a small council chamber, poring over some old maps of the city, presumably to choose suitable chambers for them both to share after the wedding. Though, in truth, by elvish standards they were already married (a few times over) so the sharing of chambers wasn't really a massive deal, it was customary for a newlywed royal couple to have a private set of rooms to themselves in the royal wing of the underground kingdom. Many of these rooms had been badly damaged during Smaug's occupation of the mountain, so old and new plans had to be compared, in order to establish which ones would be habitable for them.

She knocked lightly on the door, and he looked up, giving her a tired smile.

"Hello, sorry, I'll be with you in a bit, but they want these plans done by tonight so I really should finish!"

She stepped into the room and put her hands behind her back.

"It's alright, I will only need a moment!"

He looked at her and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Quickly then..."

She was a little affronted by his dismissive tone, and apparent desire to get did of her, but decided that she simply had to bring this up.

"I'm sorry, Kili, you know I am willing to embrace your culture, and I'm trying my best to learn everything, but my vows... Well I want to speak them in my own tongue, rather than mess it up in an uncomfortable language that I don't know!"

He looked up at her, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Tauriel, but Khuzdûl is our mother tongue! It is sacred to us-"

"As my language is to me!"

"Yes but this is a dwarf ceremony!"

"I am well aware of that fact! Any input I have that might be seen as remotely elvish has been quickly ignored! I have tried and tried but I cannot commit myself to a ceremony that I feel utterly detached from!"

"YOU agreed to this!" He shouted, his face starting to match hers for redness. Their voices grew steadily more agitated, and Tauriel clenched her fists.

"I KNOW I agreed to it but this is ridiculous! At this rate you won't be marrying me, you'll be marrying some false pretence I've had to put on for the sake of you and your millions of cultural nuances!"

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to marry a dwarf!"

"Maybe YOU should have decided to marry one of your own kind, if you're so unwilling to accept anything different!"

"MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE!"

She flinched, his words piercing her like a knife. The truth at last. He wished he'd married someone more like him. She had feared this for a while. 

She looked down at the floor, refusing to let him see the tears that were building in her eyes.

"We were fools to think this could work..." She whispered, before turning on her heel and rushing out, disappearing into the dark hallway. Kili reached out for the space she had occupied, shouting after her, but it was no use. She was gone.

He sank into a chair and put his head in his hands, whispering "what have I done?" into the empty room, unable to stop Tauriel as she ran off into the night.

 

It was well into the small hours of the morning when Tauriel returned. She had escaped to the overlook, and sat for hours, working through her hurt and anger, and finally realising that it didn't matter. She knew, in her heart of hearts, that he didn't mean it. That he adored her as much as she adores him, and that they would make this work. It was never going to be easy for them, they knew that. But they were both survivors, and they would get through this. And with that thought she made her way back to the mountain, calm, and determined to sort things with Kili come the morning.

 

On her way back through the Great hall, she suddenly sensed a presence in the shadows. She put her hand to the dagger at her waist, ready to strike at any moment, when a quiet "Begging your pardon Lady Tauriel, it's only me!" echoed through the vast, empty chamber. Bofur, the dwarf she had seen in Laketown, who always wore the funny hat, stepped out from the shadows, twiddling his thumbs.

"I-I didn't mean to intrude, my lady, I merely wanted to wait up for your return."

Tauriel looked at him in confusion.

"Why on earth would you feel the need to do that Master Bofur?" She asked.

"Well, y'see..." The dwarf started fiddling with a string on the side of his hat, obviously nervous.

"Now I don't want you to get angry but Kili... He was really upset after you two fought. He shouted a lot, cried a lot and stabbed a really old book when someone told him it would be alright... He's angry at himself m'lady. He thinks that he's lost you for good, and that he never deserved you... But I knew you'd return!"

He looked up at her, eyes shining, the hints of a smile at the corners of his lips.

"I knew right from Laketown that you'd never abandon him! You have something pure, and precious and I'm so glad you're back! But please, can you see him as soon as possible? He's really not in a good state without you...."

Tauriel was touched by the sincerity of this dwarf, who had no reason to trust her, but still had unwavering faith in her love for the Prince. It pained her to hear of Kili in pain, especially when it was her who inflicted it, but she resolved to fix that right now. Promising to set things right as soon as possible, she wished goodnight to Bofur and made her way down the familiar path to Kili's chambers.

 

The room was quiet as she entered, closing the door with a gentle "click." She could see his sleeping form under the blankets, his face peaceful and calm. She sat on the edge of the bed and watching him for a while, committing his features to her memory. She knew that dwarf women didn't find him attractive but she just couldn't fathom why. He was so beautiful....

He stirred next to her, and a quiet "Tauriel..." escaped his lips. She blushed and brushed some hair from his face, which caused him to wake with a start.

"Shhhh.... Shhhh it's alright my love, it's just me," she said soothingly as he sat up. He looked at her, illuminated by the candles, and tears built up in his eyes.

"Y-you're back?!" He whispered, reaching out a hand to gently touch her face, as if to reassure himself that she was real. "I didn't think you'd return to me... Oh Tauriel I'm so sorry I was a total idiot! I'm so sorry, how could you ever forgive me?!"

She almost laughed, and turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand, which was laid on her cheek.

"How could I not? I love you."

He grinned and leaned up to kiss her. Tauriel met his kiss eagerly. It was a tender kiss, both pouring their love for each other into it. Tauriel broke the kiss, but kept her face close, nuzzling her forehead against his comfortingly.

"I am sorry too my love. I should not have said some of the things I did. We are already married by Elvish standards, and you are a prince, you have every right to have a completely dwarvish ceremony in front of your kingdom. Please forgive my outburst. I was just so frustrated. Khuzdûl is just so different from Sindarin, I'm having difficulties." Tauriel was rambling now and decides it's best to just shut her mouth. Her eyes have gone glassy with tears, ready to spill over at any moment.

"Oh Tauriel, I-" Kíli started, but he was cut short by Tauriel's finger to his lips and a quiet 'shh'.

"Just kiss me." Tauriel slid her hand across Kíli's scruffy cheek and kissed him again, this time, a bit firmer. Kíli kissed her right back, pressing up and sliding one arm around her waist while the hand on her cheek slid up her face to her ear. Tauriel giggled into the kiss, her ears were particularly sensitive and even the slightest brush would have her gasping. He trailed his fingers along the shell of her ear before breaking their kiss and pecking across her cheek towards said ear. Tauriel turned her head to give Kíli the access he needed. That first kiss to her earlobe had her whimpering, a reaction that never failed. Long and slender elven arms have snaked their way around the firm dwarven body and held it close, nimble fingers dipping below the cotton tunic to touch the warm flesh beneath it. Kíli rumbled into her ear when she touched his sides, which are his own sensitive spot. 

"Tauriel...." Kíli whispered heatedly. "Can I make love to you?" While he was pretty sure he knew what her answer would be, he wanted to make sure. She could still be upset with him and might not want to make love tonight.

"Please," Tauriel all but whimpered. She took it upon herself to start stripping Kíli of his nightshirt, tossing it to the floor and kissing him again. Kíli rumbled again and opened his mouth to her, swiping his tongue across her lips until she opened up to him. She did that wonderful thing she does by suckling on his bottom lip and drawing it between her teeth, and boy did that get Kíli fired up. He wrapped his arms around her torso, and with all his dexterity (which was quite a lot when it came to bedding Tauriel), flipped her around to lay on their bed and then crawled between her legs. A small yelp came from Tauriel when he flipped them around, smiling into their kisses and holding him close, parting her legs when he moved above her. Once settled, Kíli pulled back to start stripping Tauriel, which probably would have been easier when she was just sitting up next to him, but rarely did Kíli do much logically when he got worked up around her. Tauriel shifted and helped get her dress up and off, leaving her in her small clothes: a silk sleeveless top and cotton underpants.

Kíli dipped down peppered Tauriel with kisses, across her cheek and down her neck as his hands slid up under her silk shirt. She shivered when Kíli brushed his rough thumbs over her nipples, she was particularly sensitive there. In return, Tauriel dragged her nails teasingly up his sides, and Kíli shuddered in return. When his kisses reached the hem of her top, Kíli sat up and removed her remaining garments as well as his own trousers. For a moment, he just sat there and looked at her beautiful form: her pale freckled skin, her smooth curves, her cute pink nipples, and her fairly hairless sex which was already starting to glisten with her arousal. How could he have ever said those things he did earlier. He was the luckiest dwarf in Middle Earth to be in love and be loved but such a beautiful and gentle woman. 

The longer Kíli sat and stared at her, the more Tauriel blushed until her ears turned red.

“Kíli,” she whispered as she reached for him. Kíli shook his head once and smiled at her as he scooted back on their bed and settled on his stomach between her legs. Tauriel bit her lips and closed her eyes, for she knew what was coming. She spread her legs for Kíli and he dipped his head down to place a gentle kiss to her sex. Of all the things they did in foreplay, giving Tauriel oral pleasure was his favorite. He started teasingly, kissing her gently all around her sex and on her inner thighs as Tauriel whimpered above him. With his hand, he spread the lips of her sex and kissed that little bud of nerves at the top of her seam before sticking his tongue out and licking it. This made Tauriel shudder and gasp. He always knew just how to work her into a frenzy and knew just how she liked things. Kíli gave her clitoris a few more licks before drawing it lightly between his lips and tracing a finger up and down her opening. He continued his teasing until Tauriel called his name, at which he slid his finger inside her and flicked at her clirotis with his tongue. Tauriel moaned outright, rolling her hips and pressing against Kíli.

 

Their oral sex continued for a while. Kíli focus his mouth on her clitoris while his thick fingers worked her inside, getting up to three to stretch her out, for although he was not terribly long, he was a bit thicker than the average dwarf. H always made sure to give her plenty of foreplay and stretch her out before sliding into her. Kíli would have continued to pleasure Tauriel until she climaxed, but she began to thrash and beg for Kíli to stop and make love to her.

“As you wish, ghivashel.” Kíli (a bit reluctantly) pulled himself away from Tauriel’s now dripping sex and got into position above her. With the hand that was inside her, he stroked himself a few times to spread some of her lubrication onto his member. He was fully erect, giving Tauriel such pleasure always brought him great arousal. He lined himself up with her opening before looking up at her and saying “I love you” and pressing inside her.

And oh what a feeling it was. Tauriel always loved that first moment on penetration, gasping as she felt his thickness stretch her and push inside. Once seating completely to the base, Tauriel pulled Kíli down for a deep kiss as she rolled her hips against him, coaxing him to move. He always waited a moment for Tauriel’s body to adjust to him before moving. He started slow, rolling his hips in a gentle undulation rhythm. While typically their sex was anything but slow, tonight Kíli wanted to take his time and make sweet and gentle love to this beautiful woman below him, the woman who would soon be his wife. 

Tauriel held Kíli close as the rock and move together, their bodies joined in the most intimate way. A steady stream of soft moans, gasps, and endearments in both common and their mother tongues filled the chambers. This continued on as each of their pleasure grew, climbing toward that wonderful climax. Kíli was the first to finish. He began to lose his rhythm as the pleasure crested inside him, his hips stuttering and pressing deep inside Tauriel as his release came. Her name spilling heavily from Kíli lips, along with a deep moan and Khuzdûl endearments. And Tauriel could feel every pulse of his member and every splash of his seed inside her as he orgasmed, and that pitched her over the edge as well. It was a gentle climax, her body shuddering and her muscles pulsing around Kíli in waves. Kíli collapsed onto Tauriel and nuzzled his face into her neck, and Tauriel held him close.

“I love you Tauriel.”

“I love you too Kíli, always.”

Kíli lifted his head gave Tauriel a deep and slow kiss before pulling free from her. They both gasped at the loss of contact and Tauriel could feel Kíli’s seed dripping from her, but she was too spent to worry about cleaning up right now. Kíli rolled off and laid down on his back next to Tauriel, completely spent and sated. Tauriel rolled over on her side and snuggled up against Kíli, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and draping an arm across his chest.

"You know...." Tauriel began, " There is one tradition of yours that I am quite looking forward too..." Her fingers traced over a tattoo on his chest, the one of her name written in dwarvish runes. 

"Oh? And what would that be my love?"

"The body modification. I'm just not sure what I want. Should I get your name inked into my skin? Or maybe a pair of rings that only you will see? Or perhaps both?" Tauriel looked up at Kíli through her lashes, a smirk painted across her face as she watches Kíli blush. In an instant, Kíli is upon her and kissing her into the pillow.

"Have I told you... how much... I love you Tauriel?" He said between kisses. Tauriel giggled and kissed him back.

“Yes, but I always love hearing it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote the first half, and Meg, (gingerkitty) stole the show and wrote the smut and the cutesy-ness just beforehand.


End file.
